Through Every Hardship
by michi-hikari
Summary: Xana is materialized, and he has a new tactic, a smarter and sneakier one. He's playing on the gang's weaknesses and is breaking them down one by one. Will the Lyoko gang be able to hold their own through this new, unfamiliar predicament? Was "Illusions"
1. Times of Trial

**Through every hardship**

Chapter one: Times of Trial

By: michihikari

The dark haze hovered closer to the old factory that has been abandoned for a long time. It drifted closer to the elevator, and followed the shaft down to the spacious room with the super-computer. It drifted down to the scanners, and selected one. It entered, and the doors slowly closed. With a puff of smoke it opened again, revealing a dark-haired boy with bright green eyes. He surveyed his surroundings, and smiled leisurely, and strolled over to the door. As he left, he whispered softly, "Now to find _them_."

Students flocked out of their classrooms in groups, talking and laughing, very happy now that it was time for lunch. Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita (pretend she was just materialized), and Odd sauntered over to where Yumi stood.

"Hey Yumi," Ulrich said. "What's up?"

"Well you know, the usual, just dragging myself through classes." Yumi replied airily. Jeremie glanced over at them.

"You forgot about keeping an eye out for Zana," he scolded Yumi.

"Never mind him now," Odd cut in. "Let's go over to the cafeteria, I'm starving."

"Aren't you always?" Ulrich commented, raising and eyebrow over to his best friend. Aelita squeezed over to stand beside Jeremie and asked, "What is a cafeteria?"

"It's a place where students come to get food and eat." Jeremie explained. He often acted as Aelita's translator, since she was quite new to all these stuff. Together, the gang walked to the cafeteria, and sat in their usual table. Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremy were just beginning to eat, and Aelita was staring at Odd, who was already done and looking around for seconds., when Sissy strolled by.

"Here comes your one-woman fan club, Ulrich." Odd managed to say with his mouth full of food. Both Ulrich and Yumi made a face at him, and they all turned to face Sissy. She stopped in front of Ulrich, blocking his view of Yumi.

"Hello, my dear Ulrich. I'm here to make your deepest wishes come true." Sissy said, smiling like Ulrich would ever accept her invitation.

"Really?" Ulrich perked up. "You're going to leave us....me.... alone? That's great Sissy. Well, you can start making my wish come true right now." Everyone who heard Ulrich laughed out loud, the loudest being the people at the Lyoko table. Sissy frowned, and thought of a comeback.

"I thought your deepest wish was to be my boyfriend," she protested. Yumi and Odd, who happened to have food in their mouth, choked.

"You seriously think that?" Yumi turned to look at her friends. "Wow, this is serious. Her brain must have left her earlier that we thought it had." Jeremy, Aelita and Ulrich nodded, trying to hide their smiles.

"But that's not possible, Yumi." Odd spoke up solemnly. "We thought that Sissy's brain left her when she was a year old. How much earlier can you go than that?"

"Well, when she was born, for instance." Ulrich replied for Yumi. "Now move it, Sissy. You're blocking my view of Yumi." Scowling, Sissy left, and Yumi blushed.

"Nice one, Ulrich." Said Jeremie, impressed. He, Ulrich and Odd exchanged high-fives, and Ulrich turned to Yumi, with his hand up in the air for a high-five from her. Yumi complied, and the two grinned at each other.

Sissy watched the exchange, fuming. "It's not fair." She said to herself. "I should have Ulrich. Not Yumi. Yumi's not good enough for him."

"Excuse me," a voice came from behind her. She jumped, surprised, and found herself staring at luminous green eyes. He was the one who had spoken. Assuming the cute guy wanted to ask her out, Sissy smiled flirtatiously, and purred, "Yes?"

"Did you mention the names Yumi and Ulrich?"

Immediately her good mood disappeared. "Yeah I did." Sissy snarled, now vicious. "What's it to you?"

The dark-haired guy smiled. "My name is, uh, Zack Nastaro (a/n: sorry for the weird last name, couldn't think of anything else), and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with yourself. So you want Ulrich, and I want Yumi. I believe there is a possibility that we both get what we want....."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: yay! First chapter done!! This is my first Code Lyoko fanfic, so if you send me flames, not too harsh, okay? Well, review!! And ideas for the next chapters!! First 5 reviewers get a special mention in the next chapter!!


	2. How high can you fly?

Okay. The special mentions are in Review Replies, 'kay? On to the story.

**Through every hardship**

Chapter two: How high can you fly?

By: michihikari

Sissy walked away from the spot where she had met Zack. She looked around her nervously, clutching the little white packets in her hand tighter. She shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't be doing this, but.... she did SO want to finally get Ulrich and see Yumi and Theo jealous. She knew, deep down inside, that she wanted Theo more than she did Ulrich. But she had been after Ulrich for a long time, and if she stopped going after Ulrich, Yumi would get him much easier and faster. And the feeling she hated the most was feeling guilty and knowing that Yumi won something she had wanted. But.... nobody must see me with this...

Odd strolled along, smiling because he had just bought 5 candy bars. Seeing black hair reflect the light in the distance, Odd stopped and stuck closer to the wall, thinking it was Yumi and how much fun it would be to surprise her. Quickly, Odd slipped behind a pillar (you know, those huge circle/rectangle thingies that hold up the ceiling), where Yumi couldn't see him. The footsteps came closer, and Odd tensed himself. When Yumi's shadow revealed to Odd how close she was, Odd jumped out and yelled, "BOO!!"

Sissy screamed, dropping the packets she was holding. One skittered away from the others, hiding itself behind the pillar. In Sissy's nervousness she didn't see it, but Odd noticed this. He was going to tell her but the scared, deer-caught-in-the-middle-of-the-street look in Sissy's face made Odd laugh out loud, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You...you...." Sissy growled, then she hurriedly scooped up the packets and ran away. Odd finally stopped laughing, but his stomach hurt. "Guess that wasn't Yumi", he said aloud. He was about to leave, but remembered the packet that Sissy didn't notice. Curious, Odd stooped down and got it. He ripped it open. It revealed fine, white powder. Odd sniffed it. "Huh." He said, glaring at the powder. "Doesn't have a smell. Guess I better leave this with Einstein. He'll figure out what this stuff is." Whistling, Odd headed over to Jeremie's room.

"That's a book," Jeremie explained patiently to Aelita. She had discovered his collection of books, and was amazed to see words all squeezed together in a hardcover thing.

"What is this for? Does it do anything special?" Aelita searched the book from cover to cover. "Where is its on switch?"

Yumi and Ulrich, who were in the room with them, laughed. "It doesn't have an on switch," Yumi told Aelita. "You simply read the words one at a time. Each book talks about a different thing, but some books may talk about the same thing, though they say it differently."

"Books are used also for research," Ulrich added. "I bet Jeremie used some of these to finally figure out how to properly materialize you."

Suddenly Odd burst in. "Hey," he said casually. "You guys weren't in our dorm or Yumi's and Aelita's, so, I decided you were here."

"What was your first clue, Sherlock?" Ulrich teased. "Where've you been?"

"Getting us candy." Odd tossed one of the candy bars to Ulrich, one to Jeremie, and one to Aelita. As Jeremie explained to her how to open it, Odd turned to Yumi. "Catch." He said, and he tossed her a candy bar. Ulrich suddenly leaned in and caught it before Yumi could.

"Hey, that's mine!" Yumi protested. Ulrich grinned at her. "Catch me."

"Okay, then." Yumi stood up and started chasing Ulrich around the room. Odd, Jeremie and Aelita ignored them, and when Aelita asked what they were doing, Odd and Jeremie said, "Flirting", in unison.

"Hey! We are not!" Yumi and Ulrich cried out, momentarily stopping their chase. Seizing the opportunity, Yumi tackled Ulrich, sending them both flying on top of Jeremie's bed. Both laughing wildly, Ulrich kept the candy out of reach while Yumi tried to snatch it from him. Finally, Ulrich slipped out of Yumi's range, and ran out of Jeremie's room into his and Odd's. Yumi followed, him, determined to get her share of sugar. Ulrich tried to close the door and lock Yumi out but Yumi slipped in before he could close it. When Ulrich closed the door and locked it, he realized that Yumi was behind him.

"Oh, hey, Yumi. Is there a particular reason why you followed me into my room?" Ulrich asked innocently.

"Oh yes, there is," Yumi replied just as innocently. "I need my sugar."

"Sugar?" Ulrich repeated, exaggeratedly hiding the c-bar (candy-bar) behind him.

"Yes, sugar." Quickly, Yumi changed tactics, from innocent to desperate. "Pleeeaaaase, Ulrich?"

"Hmmm..." Ulrich was clearly enjoying this.

"Ulrich..." It came out as a long whine.

"Hmmm..." Ulrich said yet again. He pretended to contemplate the possibility of handing Yumi the candy while looking at the wall. Yumi tackled him again, and started to tickle him.

"Hey!!" Ulrich gasped between laughs. "Not fair!!"

"All's fair in love and candy!!" Yumi answered, smiling at him.

"Okay, then." Ulrich put the candy on the dresser table beside his bed. "I happen to know that you're _very_ ticklish."

Yumi quickly backed off. "You wouldn't, Ulrich."

"Would I?" He crept closer to her.

"No!!" Yumi backed away, trying to keep a straight face, but her smile gave her away. Ulrich crept closer, smiling maliciously. When he was close enough, he started tickling Yumi. She was consumed by bouts of laughter, but wouldn't let herself be defeated. Between giggles she started tickling Ulrich, too. Both not wanting to give in or stop, the two best friends (or are they more than that? ) didn't stop attacking each other playfully until they both collapsed on Ulrich's bed, gasping for breath.

Exhausted, Ulrich lay on his side, facing Yumi. She had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply. _Wow, she's pretty...I can't believe I have a friend like her, but I feel something different for her, something like...love, even. How do I tell her? It's not as though I can just kiss her.... right?_ He sighed, and closed his eyes, just as Yumi opened hers.

_God he's handsome,_ Yumi thought wistfully. Her eyes glazed over as she thought of all the times she had subtlety revealed her feelings for him. _But I'm not sure if he even noticed. Maybe he thinks I followed him in here just because of the candy bar, but I know there's something more. But does he like Sissy? Jeremie told me once that I was just jealous, and maybe he's right. I want him for myself.... does he want me?_

As Yumi was contemplating this, Ulrich opened his eyes to see Yumi gazing at him. He noticed that Yumi's eyes were clouded, like she was thinking of something really important, or she was just staring off to space. He smiled, wondering what she was thinking about. _Could it be me?_ He thought idly. He waved one hand in front of her face. She didn't make a move. Ulrich decided to have a little fun with his crush.

"Is there a particular reason why you're staring at me, Yumi? Yumi?" Ulrich was amused by her blank expression, even more so when she snapped out of it and blushed, having been caught gawking.

"Oh, um..." Yumi felt herself getting redder. This was unusual of her, but lying in a bed with your crush qualifies as unusual too, doesn't it? Thinking quickly of an excuse, Yumi blurted out, "Um, you have some dirt on your face." To make this explanation seem more plausible, she reached out with one hand to brush imaginary dirt off Ulrich's cheek.

"Dirt nothing," Ulrich said, acting instinctively as he grabbed Yumi's outstretched hand, and pulled her closer. He brushed his lips against hers, enjoying the feel of her soft, warm lips. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Yumi melted in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. They had both waited for this moment, for the chance when they would finally be able to tell each other about their deepest desires. When they finally pulled apart for air, reluctantly of course, they just lay there, staring deeply into the other's eyes. Yumi still had the blush in her cheeks, and she struggled to find the words good enough to describe what she had felt.

"I...you...um..." Obviously, Yumi wasn't very good in situations like this. She's lucky Ulrich was.

Leaning forward so his face was only a few inches from Yumi's, Ulrich whispered quietly, "Do you love me?"

"Yes!" Yumi blurted out passionately. Instantly, she reddened even more. She avoided direct eye contact with Ulrich, worrying that he didn't fell the same. But she was wrong. Ulrich had felt as though a great weight had been lifted off his chest, and he felt as though he was up high in the clouds. He felt a slow smile spread across his face, and he gently touched Yumi's cheek, turning her face so he could see her eyes, confused, distressed, longing, and... hopeful. He felt his heart clench in his chest, knowing she was waiting for his next words, knowing she was close, so close to him.

"Well, that's perfect, since I love you too." He whispered, and he felt himself falling deeper for her, as he saw her eyes light up in happiness. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ulrich never gave her a chance to, because he cut her off, kissing her with a fiery passion. Again, she melted, and for the two lovers, nothing else mattered, it was just the two of them, no one else. When she pulled away and he leaned forward, Yumi was able to whisper a few words before Ulrich captured her lips again.

"So do I get my candy now?"

a/n : yay! Chapter two finished!! If you want chapter three up soon, review!!


	3. Review Replies: The First!

**REVIEW REPLIES**

anime chicka 901- Power to you, girl!!! Everyone needs candy. Especially to get high!!! Okay. I have Twix, Skittles, M&Ms, Hersheys, Toblerone, Reese's, Tootsie Rolls, Milky Way, 3 Musketeers..... you get what I mean. And it's all yours now!!! Did I miss any that you like? Keep reading!!! (I loved the Ulrich and Yumi scene, too!!!! )

Stephanie Johnson- Thank you!!! Hope you didn't get in late at school.... I do that a lot. I don't htink my first period teacher is very happy with me.... sob.

UlrichAndYumi4Ever- Woohoo!!! I second that!! People!!! Ulrich and Yumi for ever!!!! And ever.... and ever.... and ever....trails on endlessly

Hilda- flinches Ouch!!! Well, I'm a HUGE Ulrich and Yumi fan, but I can't really tell you what's going to happen in the future.....it's going to spoil the suspense.... so read and find out!!! I'm pretty sure you're going to be happy, though. Keep reading!!!

**To all of you who want candy like anime chicka 901 does, go "Treat or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat!!!" (laugh out loud) Just kidding!!! You could just go "Treat or Treat", and tell me what kind of candy you'd like me to give you and I will in the next Review Replies!!! Thank you, everyone!!! **


	4. Reminiscing

**Through every hardship**

Chapter three: My best friend

By: michihikari

"Wonder what's keeping Ulrich and Yumi so long?" Odd questioned. Jeremie looked up and smiled.

"Don't wonder." He advised. "More importantly, don't go looking. If you interrupt them doing.... something, then Ulrich will hate you forever."

"Hmm, you're right." Odd laughed. He reached into his pocket to check if he had extra money to buy more candy, and instead pulled out the packet Sissy had missed. "Oh yeah. Hey Jeremie, Sissy had a pack of these packets, and I got one. She seemed really nervous when I saw it. Knowing her, it probably has something to do with Ulrich. Can you find out what these stuff is?"

Jeremie glanced at the packet. "Yeah, sure. I can start..."

"Jeremie?" Aelita held up a picture of a hamster in one of Jeremie's animal books. "What is this?"

As Jeremie proceeded to explain what a hamster is, Odd chewed away on his candy, certain that Jeremie would find out what the substance was. After all, he was a junior Einstein, and Jeremie hadn't had anything to submerge himself on since Aelita had been materialized. He would go to his and Ulrich's dorm later. He'd give Ulrich and Yumi time to.... get more acquainted. _Much_ more acquainted. Odd grinned.

Zack stood in front of the building, deep in thought. Sissy had taken the bait, and that was important in his plan. But he wasn't counting on Ulrich and Yumi getting together so soon. It may be harder than he thought to separate them, but then again, Zack always craved a new challenge.

Anyway, now on to phase two. He walked over the cafeteria, and spotted Tallia (from the episode where Jeremie thinks Aelita was materialized as Tallia, the new student, and he shows her the factory). He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Tallia." He said easily. He smiled at her, turning on his charm. Tallia looked at him suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Zack asked, while searching for a way to get her alone.

"Well, maybe because I've never seen you before at school and I don't know you?" Tallia said sarcastically.

"You don't know me?" Zack cried out loud, pretending to be shocked. "Yeah, I'm new at school and all, but _you don't recognize me_?!"

"Uh.... no; and as far as pick-up lines go, you're getting pretty desperate, don't you think? Of course, I am worth it." Tallia sniffed.

Zack was torn between choking and laughing because of Tallia's vanity. But, he managed to keep a straight face as he said, "But still, you should know me. I am, after all, your best friend."

"_Best friend_!!" Tallia was obviously shocked. "As _if_ I would _ever_ have a _guy _for a best friend!!"

"What's wrong with guys?" This time, Zack was genuinely curious.

"Well, all they want is to have pretty girls as their girlfriends. They have the _weakest_ pick-up lines!! And they're not even smooth, suave or subtle!! They think they're all that!!" Tallia was miffed. "And I speak from experience."

Zack moved closer to her, his green eyes sparkling. "Boy, you've changed," he whispered huskily. Tallia's eyes grew wide, and Zack can see the growing admiration in them. He was pleased that Tallia was finally starting to fall, but annoyed that it took him longer to make Tallia like him than he did with Sissy. But, as Zack contemplated that, he had to admit that Sissy was ditzy, and not worth his time.

"Oh, have I?" Tallia smiled flirtatiously. "You've never even told me your name."

"That's right." Zack said, careful to keep his voice low and seductive. He moved closer to Tallia, and was delighted to see that she didn't move away. "How could I have forgotten?" He picked up Tallia's right hand and kissed it. "Zack Nastaro at your service, milady."

Tallia smiled, blushing despite herself. Zack, still holding her hand, pulled her closer. "I've been looking for you." He whispered in her hair. He felt her breathing faster, and grinned behind her back._ Gotcha_, he thought. Still, Zack decided to make sure. "Ever since you left England, I felt incomplete. It was just then that I realized.... you're not just my best friend. Tallia, I love you."

Tallia drew in a sharp breath. "Oh..." she whispered, caught in Zack's gentle words. "That's so sweet..."

Zack leaned toward her, brushing his lips against hers, pretending she was Yumi. Tallia tilted her head so she faced Zack completely. She was about to deepen their kiss when Zack pulled away. The only person he wanted to kiss deeply was Yumi. Tallia looked at him, confused.

"Let's go somewhere more... secluded." Zack offered as a way of explanation. Tallia seemed to accept that. She nodded. "Lead the way," Zack stated. When Tallia turned, Zack dug into his pocket for a small white packet. He ripped it open and, as they walked past the water fountain, Zack grabbed a paper cup, and filled it with water. He emptied the powder in the cup, and smiled as it dissolved.

They had reached a shadowed place. Tallia turned to grin flirtatiously at Zack, expecting him to start making out with her again.

_I_ so_ do not think so_, Zack thought repulsively, but he managed to give her a smile and hand her the paper cup. "Here, you must be thirsty. And if you're not now, then you will be later."

Tallia smiled, and accepted the cup. The minute the infected water touched her lips, Tallia crumpled on the ground, unconscious. Zack just watched her repulsively, not bothering to try to catch her when she fell. He looked down at her as though she was a bother, and sighing, picked her up easily and carried her up to his room. He dumped her in his closet, tied her up and gagged her, and left. He was pleased with his accomplishment.

"And now, my friends, the game begins."

A maniacal laugh rang through the hallway.


	5. Put together the pieces

**Through every hardship **

Chapter four: Put together the peices

By: Michi-Hikari

Jeremie woke up, yawning. He looked around his room. The gang had gone to town the other day, to buy a hamster cage for Aelita. They would get the hamster tomorrow. Jeremie smiled, the memory of Aelita smiling childishly fresh in his mind. But for now, he had nothing to do. Yumi had brought Aelita into town again, to go shopping. Ulrich and Odd were both trying out for soccer. They had invited Jeremie to come along, but seriously. Soccer, or any other sport, was not one of Jeremie's favorite things to spend time on.

Sighing again, Jeremie reached towards his table, searching for the candy Odd had brought. He seriously needed some cheering up. Instead, his hand brushed against the white packet Odd had left with him. Fully awake now, Jeremie stood up in bed, slipped in his glasses, and studied the packet.

He put in his clothes and walked over to the science lab. Gazing at the packet, scrutinizing, Jeremie started a series of tests that would determine what, exactly, the powder is made out of and what it does.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and Aelita laughed joyously, walking back to the school. With Aelita now attending the same high school as Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd, Yumi's parents had finally allowed her to stay in the dormitory to share a room with Aelita. Yumi was overjoyed with this turn of events, since it meant that she would be closer to Ulrich. Although she never told anyone about it, of course.

Aelita was wearing a red windbreaker over a white tank top and pink capris from Old Navy. The vivid colors brought out the pinkness of her hair.

Yumi, meanwhile, had been persuaded into wearing an off the shoulder, ¾ sleeve top that contrasted against her pale skin. As if that wasn't bad enough, Aelita had wheedled Yumi into slipping in a dark, swooshy miniskirt that rise high above her knees (but I may be exaggerating.... Maybe ). To top it all off, she had on boots that flared open in the part near her ankles, showing off her long, shapely legs.

Yumi turned to Aelita, doubt showing clearly in her face. "Are you sure I should go in like this?" She asked, biting her lip.

Aelita nodded. "Yep," she said confidently. "You are so going to make Ulrich's jaw drop."

"You think so?"

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Feeling a bit self-assured, are we?"

The girls shared another laugh, and then they both started walking towards the school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd panted, sweat running down his face. He was facing a guy named Jason, who was playing forward. To his left was Ulrich, who was being heavily guarded by Theo.

Ulrich turned to Odd and winked. Left eye, left, then right. It was a code.

Formation D.

A smile spread across Odd's face, and he barely nodded, enough for Ulrich to see and understand.

Both Odd and Ulrich put on a burst of speed, blasting past the other team's defenses.

"Aargh!!" Theo cried out, as he rushed after Ulrich. Jason didn't even bother going after Odd, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch up.

"Here, Mike!!" Ulrich yelled, looking back to their other teammates. Mike passed the ball to Ulrich, who looked around. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Theo running towards him, a look of determination and hate in his face.

"Woah." Ulrich said out loud, raising an eyebrow to the expression on Theo's face.

"Ulrich!! Focus!!" Odd called out (a/n: I know, I know... _Odd_ talking about _focus_? But bear with me). Ulrich immediately kicked the ball to where Odd's voice was coming from. Odd barely caught it.

"Geez, Ulrich!!" Odd cried out. "Look to where you're passing the ball, okay?"

Then he started running toward the goal. The goalie had a strange look of mixed fright and hopelessness on his face, causing Odd to laugh out loud. "Hey, I'm not _that_ scary!"

Theo cursed out loud, and abandoned Ulrich to run after Odd. One man trying to do the work of a team.

Exactly according to plan.

"Catch me, catch me!!" Odd taunted. He scampered towards the right side of the goal. And the goalie followed him, bent down low and ready to leap forwards and catch the ball.

But that specific maneuver causes one's self to lose its balance.

Which was exactly what Formation D took advantage of.

Whoosh!! A gust of air, to Theo's left. Ulrich had run past him, to the net's left side, where the goalie wasn't.

"The left, stupid, the _left_!!" Theo gasped out. He was out of breath from chasing both Odd and Ulrich around.

But his warning came too late. In a matter of seconds, Odd had passed the soccer ball to Ulrich, and the goalie had just enough time to turn his head before the ball flew past him and slammed into the net, courtesy of Ulrich.

The whistle blew, and Odd sprinted over to Ulrich who was crowing, "Who da man? Who da _man_?"

"You da man!" Odd told him, giving him a high-five. "I'm just thirsty. Tell Coach, okay?"

"Tell him that you're thirsty? What do you expect him to do, give you a drink?"

"Noo, bophead." Odd bopped Ulrich on the shoulder. "Tell him I went off to get a drink, and I await being put in the soccer varsity team."

"Okay!" Ulrich laughed, as he headed of to the bench. Odd grinned as he loped off to the boys' locker room, where the cooler full of Gatorade was.... And where Zack waited for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack faced the locker room door. What to do with the carefree, jester member of the group? He could make Odd more serious, but where would the fun be in that?

Chuckling softly to himself, Zack opened a Gatorade bottle and poured snowy white powder inside. He shook it violently until the power had dissolved into the liquid, then closed the cap and run his finger along the sides.

The bottle automatically resealed itself, like it was never opened. Zack put it back in the cooler, in a corner where he would easily find it.

Then he started scrubbing the lockers, waiting for Odd to show up. He could barely contain his excitement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie looked up from his work. Aelita and Yumi should be getting back from the mall. He smiled, and considered taking a break and going down to meet them, but decided not to. This was far too important.

The data he's been getting was very interesting. Jeremie had tried many different tests, and each time, the powder reacted differently. He thought, and decided to write down his observations.

Title: The white powder

Facts: Odd got the packet of white powder from Sissy, who "looked extremely edgy and guilty about something". The powder reacts differently to various reactants.... Can have the same effect with humans.

Conclusion: The white powder can be tampered with to respond to different people's DNA and play on their weaknesses. Interesting. If this was used on Ulrich (since Sissy suspicious powder some pathetic plan to get Ulrich to love her), this could make him think that he like Sissy more than he does Yumi. Yeah, right. Ulrich would _never_ choose Sissy over Yumi.

Looking over what he had written, Jeremie's eyes widened as his Einstein mind whirred and put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Sissy's scared face.

White powder that adapts to different environments.

The lack of Z.A.N.A activity.

Tallia's disappearance.

Tallia's uncanny physical similarity to Aelita.

He had, after all, thought Tallia was Aelita for quite a while.

They haven't visited the factory in quite a while. How would they be sure if....

....Z.A.N.A had been materialized?

Jeremie pulled on his shoes and pelted from the room, heading towards the factory with an unwavering look in his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd whistled to himself with a goofy smile plastered on his face. He waved hi to Millie and Tamiya (a/n: please correct me if I'm wrong with the names) and sauntered into the locker room. He spotted the new kid, Zack Nastaro, scrubbing away on the lockers.

"Hey, man." Odd said.

Zack jumped, as though Odd had run up to him and yelled, "BOO!!" He looked around furtively and spotting only Odd, he breathed an audible sigh of relief.

Odd looked at him curiously. He didn't know a lot about Zack, but whenever he sees Zack during classes, he always looked scared, as though someone was after him. And he always stuttered.

"O-oh....um, hi....Odd?" Zack seemed extremely nervous.

"What are you doing here? Why are you scrubbing lockers?" Odd scrunched up his face as he looked at the rows and rows of lockers to be scrubbed.

"I-I got de-detention," Zack explained.

"Detention? Why on Earth....? You?"

"Y-yes. Um...I got l-lost, because....I'm new...and all." Zack finished miserably.

"Oh." Odd said sympathetically. "That's too bad."

"Y-yeah."

"Hang in there, dude." Odd said. He looked around. "Do you know where the cooler is?"

"Oh...oh, yes. I-I'll get it for you." Zack jumped up, and went over to the next row of lockers, even as Odd protested.

"Wait, it's okay, really." Odd said, as he followed Zack, but just as he reached the corner, Zack appeared, holding a Gatorade bottle.

"Did you want Gatorade?" Zack asked shyly.

"Uh, yes." Odd said slowly. "Thanks."

But he didn't open the bottle. He stood there, watching Zack suspiciously.

Zack felt his patience prickling. "Don't you like that flavor?" he asked in a small, timid voice.

"Oh...oh!!" Not wanting to offend Zack, Odd ignored the little voice in his head which was screaming to him, "Do NOT drink the Gatorade!! Do NOT drink the Gatorade!!" and drank deeply from it.

"Boy, Gatorade sure quenches your thirst!!" Odd said cheerfully. Zack nodded, and then cocked his head towards the soccer field.

"Is that Ulrich, calling your name?" Zack asked innocently. Odd looked around, and said happily, "Why, yes, indeed!!"

And he skipped away, singing a song. He passed Millie and Tamiya again, who gaped at him as he waved at them merrily.

"I know Odd is cheerful, but this is too much!!" Tamiya whispered to Millie.

"He's holding a bottle of Gatorade," Millie pointed out. "He must be extra-hyper today."

"Maybe," Tamiya agreed skeptically.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michi-Hikari: Woo!! Another chapter down!! Reviews please!! Click the purple botton that says "GO"!!


	6. Another one down

**Through every hardship**

_Chapter Five: Another one down_

By: Michi-Hikari

Ulrich stood beside his other teammates, trying to keep a passive face as Coach Kenyon started to call out the members of the new soccer junior varsity team. Theo and Mike got in, but Jason didn't. Theo sent Ulrich a look of spite. He hated the fact that Sissy liked Ulrich more than him.

Coach looked at Ulrich in the eye. "You and your friend Odd are your star forwards, okay?"

"Okay," said Ulrich, feeling a little disappointed that he wasn't in varsity, but at least he got in the team, right?

Speaking of the team's new star forwards, Odd came by…skipping??

"Dude!!" Ulrich hissed, as Odd came to a stop beside him. "Do not skip!! It brings down your macho points."

"But I feel really happy!!" Odd protested with a smile.

"You don't need to show everyone that!!"

"Did we get in varsity?" Odd asked, switching the subject quickly to a topic Ulrich would love.

"Uhh….no, but we're the team's star forwards." Ulrich, seeing Odd's smile turn upside down, added quickly, "But Coach also said that we can be varsity substitutes."

"_Substitutes_?" Odd growled.

"Yeah, but, whoa, man… feeling moody today?"

"Nooo." Odd growled, glaring at Ulrich irritably.

"Hey, hey…" Ulrich threw up his hands as though to fend off Odd's piercing glower. "Just an observation."

"Observe no more." Odd told him haughtily.

Ulrich just stared after him as he strode off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and Aelita had gotten lots of catcalls as they walked through the school. Feeling the blush in her cheeks, Yumi had tried to ignore the appraising glances. Aelita, meanwhile, had just giggled.

When Jason ran past, Yumi's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. She knew that he wanted to try out of soccer, and sought to know if soccer tryouts were over.

"Jason." Yumi started. "About soc…"

Jason looked her up and down, and smiled at her slyly. "Looking good, Ishiyami." He drawled.

Disgusted, Yumi dropped his arm and leaned away from him.

"Playing hard to get?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow. He looked her over once again. "Trying to make an impression on me, huh? Well, it worked."

"Don't flatter yourself." Yumi said, her head high and her back straight. "You're setting yourself up for a _high_ fall."

Aelita laughed, and took her place beside Yumi. "Ooh… embarrassed, are we now, Jason?"

"Never mind, Aelita." Yumi said. "We can't be seen around such filth."

Yumi marched away, with Aelita beside her. Both matched paces exactly, like sisters.

Jason's eyes followed Yumi as she left. Emily walked up to him and said, "Shot down by the Sensual Sisters, huh?"

"Hard," Jason agreed. "But it was worth it."

When Yumi finally disappeared in the distance, Jason turned to fix his dark blue eyes on Emily. He smiled. "Yumi is so cute when she'd embarrassed and slash or mad."

"Whatever." Emily sighed. "As if you stand a chance with Yumi, _or_ Aelita, even."

"Hey, there's a reason they're called the Sensual Sisters. We boys don't drool over them just for nothing, you know." He snapped his fingers. "Hey, wanna help me get with Yumi? I'll have so much fun…"

"Err…" Emily hit Jason over the head. "Pervert. When I tell Ulrich…"

"Wait…. I was just kidding!!! Emily!! EMILY!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack opened the door to his dorm and locked it behind him. He strode over to the closet and opened it. Tallia looked up at him with emotionless eyes.

"Are you ready?" Zack's face had sharpened back into its hard, but handsome features.

"Have been." Tallia answered.

"Alright, then. You know what to do." Saying so, Zack bent over and untied Tallia. She stood up, stretched and turned to leave.

"Wait," Zack said. "Don't forget to act like_…. her_. It should work better then."

"Whatever you say, master."

"And be sure to check at the factory, first. He might have figured out what had happened by this time. He is the genius of the group, after all."

"Of course, master."

Finally, Tallia left, and Zack leaned back against his chair and sighed happily.

"Humans are _so_ much more bearablewhen they're under my control."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd's mood was still very bad. He had snapped at everyone who came his way, and everyone who came his way had stared and whispered behind his back.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Do you think he got in a fight?"

"_Odd_? In a _fight_? I don't think so."

"Maybe he didn't get in the soccer team. I heard tryouts were today."

"That's not possible too. He's a really good player; and he plays with Ulrich. Anyone who plays soccer with Ulrich should be good."

"Well, yes, but…"

Finally, Odd had to swivel on the spot and yell at them to shut up, and their mouths clamped shut instantly. When Odd yells at you with a huge scowl, you listen.

Breathing heavily, he started looking for Jeremie. He knew something was wrong with him, and he was sure Jeremie would know what.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie was far from where Odd was. He was well beyond the school and wasat the park on his way to the underground sewers that led to the factory.

He looked around carefully, and was about to open the manhole cover, when he heard singing. The voice was familiar, kind of like Aelita's. A smile grew in Jeremie's face. He pushed the bushes away and saw a pink head. Immediately thinking that it was Aelita, Jeremie snuck up to her, and suddenly threw his arms around her. The girl shrieked, and when she turned, Jeremie saw that she was not Aelita at all.

"Jeremie!!" Tallia cried out faintly. She was clutching her ankle, which was bent at an odd angle, like it was sprained or broken. Jeremie quickly leapt back, red.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized. "I thought you were someone else."

"That's okay." Tallia smiled at him shyly, and Jeremie was surprised by how much Tallia looked like Aelita when she was not screaming at some boy to stop trying to pick her up.

Jeremie looked away quickly. A weird feeling had begun to fall upon him, a feeling that Jeremie felt only around Aelita. "Uh… need some help?"

"Yes." Tallia's voice was soft and inviting, but laden with pain. "I…I just wanted to find a type of flower…. azaleas…. for my flower collection…"

Jeremie's eyebrow had gone up, and somehow doubted that Tallia would have a flower collection.

"…but then, a tree root…. tripped…." Tallia sobbed louder. "It _hurts_," she wailed.

Jeremie sighed, and then bent down beside her. "I'm no expert," he told her, "But I'm pretty sure it's broken."

Tallia looked horrified. Jeremie immediately threw his hands up, leaning back fearfully. "I-I'll try to make a temporary splint…"

Jeremie stood up, and looked around. He looked around for a smooth, sturdy branch and picked up a stick. He then dug his hand in his pocket for his handkerchief. He walked back to Tallia and held the stick beside her ankle. Then he wrapped the handkerchief tightly around both the branch and her ankle, and tied it.

"Can you stand now?" He asked. Tallia pushed herself up, and wobbled. She fell over, and would have hit the ground hard if Jeremie hadn't leapt forward, and caught her.

Jeremie caught his breath, feeling his head spin. Tallia was wearing a perfume: captivating, entrancing…

"Thank you." Tallia smiled at him shyly, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Wha- um… yeah, sure." Jeremie said, surprised. "Here, I'll help you…"

Jeremie put an arm around Tallia's waist, and helped her up. Together, they trotted towards the school. Jeremie, whistling softly in his head, was so out of it that he didn't see Tallia smile malevolently at his back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michi-Hikari: Oo Whoa… what is Zack and Tallia up to? Review if you wanna find out!!!

And THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed!! Thank you VERY much!! I'll try to update soon if enough people review!! Does anyone have any suggestions to what happens next? I already have a general idea of what's going to happen…. But wouldn't it be fun if random stuff happens in the story, too? Have fun reading!!

P.S. DO NOT WORRY, YUMI & ULRICH FANS!!! They'll be together in the next chapter!!! Can't wait to see how Ulrich's going to react at how Yumi looks like!!!


	7. After Einstein

**Through Every Hardship**

_Chapter Six: After Einstein_

michi-hikari

Yumi and Aelita strolled along the hallway. Yumi's face was still tinted pink, the result of Jason's taunting. But she was walking resolutely alongside Aelita, ignoring the whispered conversations that went on around them.

Aelita sneaked a sidelong glance at Yumi. Her face was etched with determination, which Aelita admired. She giggled, which caused Yumi to look at her surprisingly.

"What's funny? Do you like the attention we're getting?" Yumi smoothed out her skirt self-consciously.

"No… of course not… well, slightly, yes." Aelita said, still smiling. "It's just funny to see you blush. I've never seen you turn red before."

Yumi groaned. "And I hope we keep it that way."

"Do you really hate Jason that much?"

"No…."

"But you prefer Ulrich to Jason, don't you?"

"Yes." Yumi answered before she could stop herself. Seeing Aelita's eyes widen mischievously, she added quickly, "And you better not do anything about it!"

"Why not?" Aelita whined. "It's not as if _you're_ doing anything to get Ulrich to notice you. But he will now." She said matter-of-factly, as they reached the soccer field.

Yumi looked out into the horizon. She saw a familiar silhouette facing the opposite way they were…one that made her heart beat fast.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ulrich was still staring at the direction where Odd had walked off to… when he heard his name being called.

"Oh, _Ulrich!_"

It was a voice he knew, though it was definitely not Sissy, and he was glad of that. He turned, and saw Aelita, looking very pretty in new clothes, but his eyes just swept off her and into the girl standing beside her.

Oh. My. God.

Is that _Yumi_? Who knew she had such a great figure….she hid her body so well behind those boring black turtleneck and pants. But she looks so much better now…

Ulrich was slightly aware that he was practically drooling, but didn't have enough energy to stop until Aelita gave out a loud, face cough that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. Yumi blushed harder.

"Um, Ulrich, do you know where Jeremie is?" she asked, her face twitching.

"Who? Oh…. I dunno…. the dorm?" Ulrich couldn't think very well, His brain had practically turned into mush.

"Okay, I'll try that. See ya!" Aelita called, and she skipped away.

"So, um, what's up, Ulrich?" Yumi asked shyly. She had turned slightly to the right to face him properly, and that movement made her hair swoosh slightly to the right and caused her miniskirt to whoosh up slightly. Ulrich averted his eyes, feeling his face turn red.

"Are you okay?" Yumi had noticed this. "You seem kinda red. Do you have a fever?"

"Nah, it's just from standing out here in the sun for too long."

"Oh, okay. Where's Odd?"

"He was acting kinda weird… last I saw him, he was headed towards the dorms after tryouts."

"Oh yeah, tryouts! Did you make the team?"

"Yup!" Ulrich couldn't resist gloating a little as he smiled at Yumi. "Star forwards and varsity substitutes."

Yumi clapped her hands together in happiness. "Good job! We have to celebrate. Want me to get you something?"

Ulrich smirked slyly. "Yeah. Have any candy bars?"

Yumi returned the look. "I think I have some at my room… wanna go check?"

Ulrich shrugged. "Why not." As he slung his arm over Yumi's shoulders and headed to the dormitory, all thoughts on Odd's peculiar behavior disappeared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd, meanwhile, had snapped at 7 different people before he felt better. Now, as he looked at a poster proclaiming the arrival of the Sadie Hawkins dance, he suddenly burst in to fits of laughter. Passersby stared at him.

"Uh, Odd?" Anna, a redheaded girl from his Biology class asked him, "Are you okay?"

"He needs his medication." Someone shouted out from the growing crowd.

Odd laughed even harder. "You are a _riot_."

Silence reigned through the crowd. Anna backed away from Odd slowly as he doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"That's not funny, Odd." Anna said. "Stop it!"

"I'm not trying to be funny," Odd replied, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. Then a sullen feeling in his stomach rose, and he suddenly looked up and started to cry harder.

"What's so funny?" Tamiya and Millie had joined the spectators, and hadn't caught Odd's odd behavior.

"It's _not_ funny!" Odd wailed. "Why does everyone have to pick on me? You are such mean people!"

Millie, who was closest to Odd, leapt backward and cowered behind Tamiya. "We aren't…"

A teacher poked his head out into the corridor. "What's going on here? This has lasted for more than a couple of minutes…"

Odd launched himself at the teacher, who looked shocked and immediately started trying to shrug him off.

"They're being _mean_, teacher!" Odd bawled. "They make fun of me! They laugh at me! I don't want to be around you people…!"

Before anyone could react, Odd had started running towards the dormitories. The crowd parted as he passed, as though he had a sickness that was contagious.

"Still think it was the Gatorade?" Tamiya asked Millie in a low voice.

"Maybe someone spiked it," Millie suggested, though she was looking a bit dubious herself. "Or maybe the Gatorade was way past its expiration date."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I am _so_ grateful, Jeremie, thank you _so_ much!" Tallia purred. Jeremie smiled at her. They were just out of the woods and still on their way to the girls' dorms. Tallia leaned heavily on Jeremie, who was feeling a little light-headed because of Tallia's strong perfume. He could only nod and smile. Tallia wasn't exactly feather light.

"I never would have thought that Aelita was capable of such things…" Tallia whispered huskily in Jeremie's ear.

Jeremie shivered. Tallia's voice tickled his ear. 'Thank goodness we're close to the girls' dormitories!' he thought. 'I knew Tallia was weird… but not _this_ weird!'

They stopped in front of room 534. "Here you are, Tallia," said Jeremie. "You just rest for a while, and I'll go get the nurse."

"Jeremie…" Tallia said mournfully. She dragged her tongue slowly over her bottom lip. "Can't you at least accept my famous hot chocolate?"

"Um, no thanks, Tallia. I really need to go."

Tallia slid closer to him, and ran a finger down his chest. "Can I… _tempt_… you?" She looked up at him through her long, thick eyelashes and opened her mouth slightly.

Unable to refuse, kind-hearted Jeremie followed her inside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aelita couldn't help it. She giggled to herself. Swinging her arms by her side, she thought once more of the expression on Ulrich's face when she and Yumi arrived. She chortled again, drawing the confused looks of passer-bys.

"Aelitaaaa!"

The high-pitched, whiny voice could only belong to one person. "Oh, hi, Lizzie," Aelita said wearily, the smile slipping instantly off her face.

Lizzie ran up to her, her mousy brown hair tangled and bushy, and her dark eyes shining with excitement. 'Probably new gossip,' thought Aelita.

"Hello!" exclaimed Lizzie in her annoying, squeaky way. "Oh, Aelita, did you hear what happened?"

"What?" asked Aelita, only half-listening.

Lizzie clucked her tongue pityingly. "Oh, poor Aelita," she crooned. Aelita resisted the urge to turn and throttle Lizzie. "Well, I just found out that your boyfriend Jeremie and Tallia were seen entering Tallia's _single_ room a few hours ago. And they haven't left yet."

"Jeremie's not my… wait. Tallia's room?" Aelita stopped walking and turned to Lizzie with a look of disbelief. "That's funny." She resumed her quick, easy stride.

"Just follow me!" Lizzie grabbed Aelita's arm and dragged her over to the west wing, ignoring her protests.

Just as they turned the corner to the hallway where Tallia's room was located, Jeremie exited and closed the door gently behind him. Aelita stared.

"See?" Lizzie whispered triumphantly. "I told you so!"

"There's a good explanation," said Aelita matter-of-factly. But even to her, these words sounded false.

Aelita strode over to Jeremie. "Jeremie!" she said, forcing a tone of happiness in her voice. "Did you just come from Tallia's room?"

"Yeah." Jeremie didn't bother to turn around. Aelita took hold of his hand and faced him. "Why?" Her eyes were large, hurt and shiny.

"Because she's much more fun to hang out with than _you_." Jeremie spat out maliciously. Shocked, Aelita stared up at his once warm blue eyes. Now they were hard, cold. She shivered.

"But… but…" Aelita could smell perfume that had clung to Jeremie's clothes. What had they done in there?

"Don't you get it?" Jeremie laughed derisively. His eyes ran up and down Aelita's thin, shaking body disdainfully. "You're just some stupid, little girl with a pointless crush. I'm with Tallia now. She's a babe… even more so compared to you."

And he strode away, leaving a tearful Aelita and a triumphant Lizzie behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh, my readers! I am SOOO sorry, since I haven't updated in a while! (More like a couple of months, but who's counting?) I haven't had ANY idea of what to write…. And I'm working on, like, 6 or something other stories including this. I'll try to update sooner if people review more…. Also, let's have a little contest…. The 9th person to review to this chapter shall get the very special privilege of having them (or some character that they made up) in the following chapters! All chapter ideas will be accepted and tried to be put in the story, though. I thank you, my faithful readers, for your… faithfulness…. And I love you all!


End file.
